nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Firinn Of Elisair
Background ...On the run and few of them left, the elves found a cave with a mysterious portal that led to a small island that was barely large enough to live on but with strange properties and links to other realms, faerun, earth, etc... The founders of this strange new world decided to inhabit it and build upon it. With arcane magics, the island was expanded, and cities were built upon the what was once small island. But the price of this was Monsters the likes no one has seen before, are you brave enough to face the challenge and forge a name for yourself? Find out and join this great gaming community...nay...Family.... This PW is a PnP 2nd Edition World made by a 10+ year vet of PnP DnD where the player was always the one that caused their own adventures, where it be a bar fight or a dragon take down. It was the players that found their own pleasures and so it is with this world. It has tried to stay true to the old adage of the PnP world "The player makes his own mess and the DM plays along". This is not to say that DMs do not get involved, that they do by helping to facilitate the mess the player may have or may not made and reward them accordingly. World Information Firinn of Elisair is a vast and mysterious place with something new always around the corner. It is the players that are the true characters of the world as nothing happens without them influencing events. A true living place to experience. Of the varied kingdoms, Firinn is where our adventures begin. The other kingdoms are as follows: The Northern Isles, where the dwarven warriors and smiths live. The Many Isles where halflings and witches work and live in harmony and peace. The Eastern Kingdom from where most of the sea faring elves come from, though its population is diverse, just like most of the kingdoms. Ever-Oth, a forest kingdom of perpetual twilight where the Damphyri live, a race with vampire blood in their ancestry. The Western Wastes, where it is rumored that the race of Vulchians have impressive technological cities hidden high atop desert plateaus. Those are the main kingdoms, the rest are principalities and baronies that are directly under the control of the Elisairian Crown. Game Play Those who come to Firinn to play are not restricted in how alignments are used for the various races. In Elisair you can have a lawful good Dark Elf and Red Dragon just as easily have a chaotic evil Platinum Dragon and Gray Elf. It is your actions that define your alignment, not the races or classes that you play, though some classes are restricted to certain alignments. Much of the information that you will need to have for play in Firinn of Elisair with Neverwinter Nights can be found in the forum. A few things that should be mentioned, we are using the full HOU (Hoards Of The Underdark) and CEP (Community Expansion Pack) as well as custom haks that we have been developing for the game. We have also been changing the way that the standard NWN works by changing and incorporating 2nd Ed. AD&D rules into the game as well as that of the House Rules that were used for the table top PnP game that was run for years. Other Information Firinn of Elisair is different in that it has an actually character creation module that is run independent of the main module. Once a character is made there, then they are sent to the main mod for game play. It is all a seamless process, but the reason for the separate module is for the new IGCC by the PC Consortium, that has been modified by us, to allows for more precise character creation, no more worrying about picking the right main class to get the subrace, our scripts will set you up correctly, through a simple conversation within the world. We even have head galleries to find exactly what it is that you are looking for. Custom classes Earthward, Custom Clerics(TBA), Bard, Barbarian, Wizard, Rogue, Custom Paladins(One for each major god and alignment), Ranger, Sorcerer, Longbow Master, Shortbow Master, Psionist, Druid, Deepwood Sniper, Witch(TBA), Rational Sorcerer(TBA), Mystic(TBA), True Necromance(TBA) Custom races Damphyri, Tabaxi, Vulchians, Elisairian/human, High Elves, Gray Elves, Wood Elves, Wild Elves, Valley Elves, Dark Elves/Drow, All half elf variants, Hill Dwarves, Mountain Dwarves, Gray Dwarves/Duergar, Surface Gnomes, Deep Gnomes/Svirfneblin, Hairfoot Halflings, Stout Halflings, Tallfellow Halflings, Half Orcs Server Information This is a roleplay and server vault persistent world that is online and up 24/7. Server IPs 68.209.193.19:5121 - IGCC Suite 68.209.193.19:5122 - Main Game Play Mod Server Rules PvP is allowed, but we have instituted Subdual Mode which will allow you to mug someone and steal their stuff without actually killing them. This makes for better RP and not so frustrating for other players. This world also has many custom factions which could allow you to be loved at one town and hated and hunted at another. Even the gods have their own factions, so be careful in the temples or you might not be able to go back to it. The gods of Elisair also walk the land, so you never know when you might find your life "interesting". * Have fun * Remember that others are here to have fun * In PVP, please use Subdual Mode (It will be a small feather in your inventory * Please do not use the shout channel * This is an RP server, so TRY and stay in character and use the normal talk channel for RP in character responses. Party chat is never considered in character, but don't over abuse that, as the DMs see all party chat information. Tells are never ever considered in character * Please do not abuse other characters with either greiving or slander. If you have something slanderous to say, it had best be in character. * I doubt anyone will ever get banned here, but the DMs do have the right to make your characters' lives "interesting" As you can see, use common sense when dealing with others and everything will be fine. We know that tensions may mount, use subdoal, you get more items that way. Important Links NWN Vault Listing Firinn Of Elisair Site Firinn Of Elisair Forums Firinn Of Elisair Screenies Category:Gameworlds